


Headfirst Slide

by Waynesgrayson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waynesgrayson/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants to take Spencer home after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headfirst Slide

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Criminal Minds fan and I have such a soft spot for this pairing. I wanted to write something, and this is the final product!
> 
> The title is what it is because I had no idea what to call it and I'm listening to FOB
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Derek is a man with focus. He is determined and driven and once he has this focus on something, he's not easily distracted. This kind of drive is applied to all aspects of his work; when he's out in the field and when he's sitting in his office writing up reports.

Mind you, writing up reports is about as exciting as getting a cavity filled, but it requires reliving the case in order to get down as much detail as possible, to give the bureau an accurate report of what went down. It's a very important aspect of their job and he really should finish this so he can go home.

But right now, his focus is on Spencer.

He's been looking out his office window for the past half hour, blatantly staring at Spencer who is typing up his own report and, on occasion, turning to Tara to say something or engage in conversation. He watches as Spencer frowns and bites on his lips, eyes squinting as he leans closer to the screen and Derek wants to lean out his door and remind him to put his glasses on. His eyes trail Spencer each time the man gets up for a cup of coffee, and then back to his desk where he twirls his pens and looks overly exhausted.

He knows Spencer's aware of his staring, his eyes occasionally flicking up toward Derek's window and then away. A small, almost-not-there smile on his face as he tries not to acknowledge it.

He looks away from Spencer and brings his gaze back to the screen in front of him. He stares at the

words that have been there since he abandoned them and he can't bring himself to add anymore. He really should finish this tonight so that Hotch can have it on his desk first thing tomorrow morning, but with one more look at Spencer, he makes up his mind.

He powers down, grabs his things, and before turning the lights off he opens the top drawer of his desk, and takes out what he needs.

As he walks down the steps that lead into the main floor, he sees that Spencer is no longer working on his report either, and is now engaged in a conversation with Tara and Penelope. He's sitting on the edge of his desk as Tara lounges back in her chair, Penelope leaning against the partition of someone's desk as she talks, her arms swinging out and around, eliciting laughs from her audience of two.

He walks up behind her and places a hand on the small of her back as he steps beside her. She startles, head turning to him with eyebrows high and eyes wide before she realizes it's him.

“Oh! Hi! I was just telling them about how I bought all those cute, little, colourful fishies for my tank at home, and then when I woke up the next morning there was only one left because it ate all the others.”

Derek raises his eyebrows at that, “Well, all right, sounds exciting.”

“Oh, anything that isn't this,” Tara says as she looks back at her computer and then back at him, “is very exciting, indeed.”

“Oh, trust me I get it. Hotch is just gonna have to wait until nine to get his report and not eight.”

Tara smiles, nodding in agreement. “Are you heading home?” she asks, gesturing to his bag with a nudge of her head.

“Well, I was hoping I could steal Reid away from you ladies and take him home.”

He's met with a knowing smile from one woman, and a playful poke in his side from the other as he let's his gaze wash over Spencer. He takes in the bashful way Spencer smiles and tilts his head down to hide the blush that appears whenever Morgan flirts with him; and it doesn't matter that they've been together for a long time. Spencer blushes like it's the first time, causing the same feelings to bloom in Derek's stomach, just like the first time.

When Spencer looks back up, he's smiling. It's small, amused more than anything, and he's squinting at him like he does whenever he thinks Derek is up to something.

He holds up Spencer's wedding ring and wiggles it between his fingers. Usually, they kept their rings on them. Derek has his on a chain around his neck and Spencer keeps his in a safe place until whatever case they're on is over, but lately he's been handing it off the Derek, trusting the man to not misplace it like he's prone to doing.

Spencer stands, shutting off his computer and grabbing his bag off the back of his chair. Derek knows he's a little embarrassed, but the smile he's trying to hide only fuels the smile Derek is displaying for the entire bullpen to see.  

When Spencer takes those few steps to close the distance between them, he holds out his palm, silently asking for his ring, but Derek waves a finger at him.

“Not so fast,” he tuts, smiling even wider when Spencer huffs out an impatient breath.

“What, it's my ring.”

“Here,” Derek says, and he holds out his own hand. Spencer looks at it, his brows furrowing together before he looks back up at Derek in confusion.

“What?” 

“Well, come on, now. Don't leave me hanging,” 

A second passes before a look of realization dawns on Spencer's face and a fresh wave of blush rises on his skin. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but nothing comes out and he closes it. He lifts his left hand and fans out his fingers.

He looks up at Derek and is met with an intense expression. It's still the playful look he was pinned with a second ago, the other mans eyes full of mischief and spark. But it's close to the one Derek wore the very first, and then second time, he did this.

It suddenly becomes a bit hard to breath as he looks back, held in place by the gaze. They maintain eye contact, even when Spencer feels the ring touch the tip of his finger, not looking away as it's slipped on and comes to a rest before his knuckles. He feels himself swallow and he casts his eyes down towards Derek's lips and back, in a quick flicker.

Derek wonders if Spencer is even aware of the fact that he just licked his lips and his now biting down on his lower lip, and he can't stop a more gentle smile from forming, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle lightly at the corners.

They're not going to do anything. Their relationship has never been a secret but that doesn't mean there hasn't been certain restrictions put on it while they're at work. But it's tempting, as it always is, and breaking rules is always a thrill when he thinks about stolen kisses on the plane, not so work-friendly gropes in the bathroom, and the way Spencer looks with his shirt rumpled and his lips red.

“Oh my goodness.”

Derek looks past Spencer as the other turns to look over his shoulder, and they both look at Penelope, who has a gentle smile on her face and her hands over her heart, a smirking Tara still lounging behind her. 

“Listen, you're both precious, but,” Penelope makes her way over, having moved away when Spencer walked over, and gathers them up in a group hug, “You need to tone it down before you set the sprinklers off with your sparks.”

Derek laughs, accepting her hug. He gives her a big squeeze before he lets go and swings an arm over Spencer's shoulder, the other man leaning into his side unconsciously, adjusting the strap on his shoulder with his free hand.

“Yes, mama,” Derek says with a wink, and with a final goodnight to both ladies Derek swings them around towards the glass doors, pushing it open with his free hand and walking them to the elevators.

“You know you could have just texted me you wanted to go home. We would have been out of there faster.”

“Aw, what's wrong,” Derek teases, “Didn't like putting on a little show for the late workers?” The elevator doors open with a ding and they go inside. Spencer presses the garage button.

Spencer scoffs, but he's smiling, “I just don't think we could survive another work place harassment presentation.”

Derek rolls his eyes at that, remembering the one brought on by his and Penelope's flirty banter, “Look, I'm sorry if Bob from accounting is a lonely bastard, but I'm not about to stop getting my flirt on with my favourite people.”

Spencer laughs and shakes his head. The elevator dings, opens, and they step out into the dark and faint rubbery smelling underground garage.

“Maybe you should go flirt with him. It's possible he just wants to be included in the 'Derek Morgan Flirt Club' and him putting in these complaints is his way of trying to get your attention.”

Derek barks out a laugh and regards Spencer with an incredulous smile, “Flirt Club?”

“Yeah,” Spencer nods, eyebrows high, “I'd imagine it's a lot like “Fight Club”, except it's the talk to the bureau and not really a secret. An exclusive club sort of thing.” Spencer explains, tone matter-of-fact as they get into Derek's truck.

“'Flirt Club,” Derek laughs to himself, shaking his head at the absurdity of it as the engine revs to life and they drive off. He shakes his head, “Now that is something.”

Spencer looks over at him, a smile on his lips and his eyes bright with amusement. Derek looks back for a beat, taking in the way the yellow glow of the street lights that pass by overhead as they drive reflect off Spencer's hair and skin, before offering his free hand.

Spencer takes it, intertwining their fingers in a loose hold.

“Though since Garcia is the founder, he'd have to go through her and his chances of survival from embarrassing her like that are slim-to-none.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Not beta read
> 
> https://waynesgrayson.tumblr.com/


End file.
